herebedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Srednuasland
Srednuasland Srednasland is on the is on the island of Teide. introduction The ruler of Srednuasland is king Drawde. The population is 41682234 people,the language is Srednuaish .The area is 7163000 sqkm and the national animal is a coati and finally my anthem is called the Lovely Home.Their motto is victor sapientes defendit,and the capital city is Yrneh. Srednausland is one of the countrys in teid,is a floating island in the clouds, and it hasn't been discoverd by humens yet.if you keep on reading you will discover the amazing magic of the stagering Srednuasland. lanscape Srednuasland is the most populated country in the island of tiede. srednaus is a very wealthy country,because of this they have the best army in the world,and they have to go to war a lot because over counties try and steal the crown from king drawed. But luckily they have a masive jungle surounding the country, that way it makes defending it's territory easy. For than half of the year the land is coverd in snow,even its capital city yrneh. King drawde VII has the biggest palace in the hole world, and he has six sisters and ten brothers and they are all part of the royal family .And the kings wife is called Amimej. srednuas is located on the coast and it is really highly popliated. climate Being such a brave country, the Srednuases have a saying: "If it ain't hard, it's not worth doing it". Although they have to climb massive mountains, they are the only island that are willing to do any thing hard and brave. Being so brave, they are the only country who would love their climate. Even though they do anything hard, they still have problems about how cold it gets. Normally the temperature falls to about 8 degrees Celsius and -5 digress celsius and that way they get very cold and they have unusually conditions such as hail,avalanches and more, and finally the biggest mountain is called the st Srednuas mountin. transport Biology Despite the rotten weather,the Srednauses still do anything.And the smallest land mammals are still not harmless the the Srednuases they are still having to fight agents them.But even know they are quite cute.In the west especially in the ocean areas the last remaining red ciot can be seen bombing into the ocean.The red ciots as you would expect are numerous and various and make up most of the srednauses diet. sport srednauses main sport is Football and skiing and in football recentlantly they have had a really promercing sision (the srednauses) in skiing and football they are the best country for both thoes sports. Thay are raited the best country in the world for the last six years,they have also won the olympics in the past 10 Years to.A few days ago the srednuases recently had a football mach against the snitkawland and it was a draw. Conclusion All in all,Srednuasland is a very peaceful,adventurous and brave country.Having now discovered the true magic of the climate,sport,introduction,transport,biology and landscape, you should now go and visit the staggering Srednuasland. poem "The Erupting Dragon"is a Srednuas poem created in 2017 by sir Ed Saunders in Yrneh, the capital of Srednuas. It was created because sir Ed Saunders wanted to wane the Srednauses because they were angry when they herd the dragons were comeing!!! Dragons poem Her eyes erupt, curious and courageous scanning suspiciously, for prey, like glimmering flames, bright like a preaching professor. claws like mesheties sawing, claws like swords stabbing claws like icercles falling. shiny wings, gliding swiftly through the dayligh sky. it's fires jaws, ripping fercly, and menentomly chewing an elegant eagle The dragon egg. The mint egg contains a fresh mint leaf, some minty mentoes, and mint tea. The plum egg contains a vast feld of lavender, a happy boy who just won £10000000000000000.99p.!!!!!!! This poem was wrote in 2007 by sir Ed Saunders which has metephors in and an alliteration to celebrate the kings 44 years of rule on the throne. king Drawde was piticerly intrested in the coulor of the eggs and what was in-side and he was peticerly exsited for letting the people of srednuas seeing it. What do dragons learn at school? This poem was wrote to tell the Srednuas that what the dragons subjects are at school and just to show them what to do and to warn people about the prinsses ring and evry thing like that! How to steal some glorious gold. How to make your elegant wings bold. How to brake all the horrific human laws. How to do the loudest luxury roars. How to lick with their tong. How to have some dragon fablious fun. How to blend in with the sea How to bern a tree. How to fly with your wings How to steal a prinsseses ring.